The Added Name
by SincereSilver
Summary: Kakashi always goes to the memorial to help him think. Today it just doesn't seem to be helping. Main Kakashi/Sakura, Minor Itachi/Sakura, Some OOC, Character Death


**Disclaimer: I only own the writing. Names, characters, areas all belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**-I know, I know! Lots of flashbacks! I'm just in that mood, so please bear with me throughout the story!-**

The clouds were covering the sun. Rain was falling down in hard sheets. Yet, none of this seemed to affect a certain silver-haired shinobi. He sat there in the pouring rain simply staring at the memorial that listed far too many names for his taste.

The well known Copy-Ninja, Hatake Kakashi, was sitting in the rain late at night just staring at the memorial. It wasn't a very common sight. Though, unknown to anyone simply walking by with only a glance, he thoughts were on a certain pink-haired kunoichi going by the name of Haruno Sakura. Coming to this place had always helped clear his mind of all of Earth's wonders.

Kakashi was remembering the certain mission he had seen Haruno Sakura in a new light. The memory was playing through his head like a small, short movie.

Flashback:

_Kakashi could feel his life fading. It felt like a constant tugging at his body. "Kakashi? Kakashi!" He could faintly hear an angel's voice calling him. _'Sorry Angel. I'm too tired.' _There was another pulling feeling except it felt slightly different. His body was suddenly feeling different, stronger. The rush of somebody else's chakra heightened his senses. _

_Kakashi found the strength to open his eyes, his mismatched eyes locking onto the body hovering over him. _'I must be dead.' _He thought amusedly. _'There's no way this angel could possibly be on earth.' _His vision cleared slightly and his previous thoughts haunted him. ' _Longpink hair. Emerald eyes. Glowing green medical chakra. Haruno clan sign on the back of her crimson shirt. Knee high boots. Black shorts and white medic skirt. Oh dear Lord! It's Sakura!'

End Flashback

Kakashi stared blankly at the stone once again. He knew from the salty taste of his mask against his lips that his mask wasn't just soaked from the rain. Another small movie played in his mind of when they had just come back from their first date.

Flashback:

_She looked like a goddess, a mischievous goddess that would definitely be the death of him. Her long pink hair was curled and was cascading down her back. Her sparkling emerald eyes and full lips were untouched by makeup but had never looked more beautiful. The dress she was wearing was __**definitely **__some sort of omen of bad things to come. It had simple black spaghetti straps that led down to a low-cut cleavage line and only came down to just above her knees. If that wasn't an omen then her shoes were. The strappy black heels made her legs seem to go on for miles. Kakashi kept thinking over and over how she was so beautiful and how she seemed to be glowing. _

_Walking back to her home, Kakashi didn't want the night to end. Though it was only their first date, Kakashi was 99.99 sure that she was the one. His theory was proved when she softly thanked him and given his masked lips a gentle peck. It felt like electricity had coursed through him… in a good way._

End Flashback

Kakashi raised his hand to his masked lips, remembering the kiss that led to so many kisses later on. His mind kept relaying pictures of the year following after that, stopping at her 21st birthday. He remembered giving her a necklace with a crimson colored gem and an onyx colored gem and the smile that lighted up her face as she screamed "Thank you, Kaka-kun!" A small smile flitted across the man's masked face. _'She was always so easy to please.'_ Kakashi thought amusedly.

Kakashi's temporary good mood shifted to one of sorrow as he thought of another mission they had been on together with Hyuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. He could easily remember the pain he had felt when she had been thrown into a cement wall. The blank look in her eyes was enough to distract him. That momentary distraction had almost cost him his life and hers. It was then he remembered the worst decision he had ever made.

Flashback:

_The pain on her face was heartbreaking. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. This really is better for both of us." Kakashi spoke the words sincerely and calmly. "Our relationship is an annoying burden on our missions, an unnecessary difficulty." If Kakashi had looked up he would have seen the pure betrayal at the mention of the word 'annoying'. "I-I understand, Kaka-k…Kakashi-san." Sakura seemed to catch herself and Kakashi glimpsed unshed tears in her eyes and felt his already broken heart breaking even more. He winced inwardly at the use of 'Kakashi-san.' He already missed her cheerful 'Kaka-kun!' A soft sigh escaped his lip. _'One step forward, two steps back.' _Kakashi had been too caught up in his thoughts to see Sakura already rising and walking towards the door. When he did look up, all Kakashi saw was her back. He had expected her to scream at him, start to cry, be angry, fight for their relationship, anything. All he received was a very soft but final, "Good-bye, Kakashi-san." Something about the way she had said those words had sent a shiver down his spine. He still hoped they could be friends and train with each other and the rest of Team Kakashi in peace._

End Flashback

Kakashi scoffed at how much of an idiot he had been at that moment. His hopes had been a lost cause. He could still remember the overwhelming guilt and shock at learning how "Sakura resigned from Team Kakashi so everyone would be able to focus better." At least, that was how Tsunade put it. Then there was when he had stopped by her apartment and found only a couple of boxes with a sticky-note that said 'Kakashi-san' on it along with the crimson and onyx jeweled necklace tied around the note. It took a lot of bribing with ramen to get Naruto to spill where Sakura had recently moved to.

Just when Kakashi had thought that his life couldn't get any worse, he heard the horrible news.

Flashback:

_It started with Sakura not showing up to her hospital shift. Then not showing up for a mission. Not meeting her friends for dinner. Everyone finally just went to her apartment to search for her and demand that she explain where she had been. Nobody had been expecting to see what Sakura's _

_apartment looked like. There was a large hole in one wall, several damaged furniture pieces, and small areas of blood. The signs of struggle were obvious. Everyone was greatly surprised. The ANBU Captain, Haruno Sakura, was not an easy win. They racked their minds for anyone who could take her but it wasn't until Kakashi found a small piece of an outline of a red cloud and black cloak that everyone knew who it was. Then the next question was: Why would Akatsuki want Sakura? Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi were the only people who instantly knew the answer. Haruno Sakura is the world's best medic nin, even surpassing her tutor, the Gondaime. Uchiha Itachi was an Akatsuki member who was slowly going blind. It was obvious._

End Flashback

Kakashi unconsciously touched his own sharingan eye at the memories. 'If I hadn't decided to break up with her she may not have been taken.' He thought guiltily before his memories attacked him again.

Flashback:

_It was two years before the search parties finally found an Akatsuki headquarters that wasn't abandoned. The search party consisted of Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Hyuga Hinata. _

_The battle had been fierce. Kisame with his samehada. Deidara with his exploding clay. Tobi with his insane skills. Then there was Itachi with his sharingan. Something was different about the Uchiha and everybody had noticed. Every minute or so, Itachi would glance over at a certain pink-haired kunoichi who happened to be restrained by Deidara. There was something in his gaze that made Kakashi shudder. _'Was that worry?'

_A feminine yell filled the air and Itachi and Kakashi both looked immediately at Sakura. There was three stray kunai that hit her. One hit her in the shoulder. The second hit her in the leg. The third hit her in the arm. Itachi was instantly by her side too quickly for even Kakashi or Deidara to blink. In a flash all three kunai were thrown at Kisame who had deflected the kunai earlier with his samehada, sending them ricocheting. "Sorry, Cherry!-Itachi!" His booming voice filled the air and several members of the search party exchanged glances with each other, thinking the same thoughts. '_Why did Itachi just protect Sakura and why did Kisame call Sakura 'Cherry'?'

_In a flash Itachi was back with Kakashi, a smirk on his face after seeing Kakashi's furious glare. The fight continued on, sharingan against sharingan, fist against fist. There was a terrifying yell coming from a very well known kunoichi. "KISAME!" A small opening appeared when Itachi quickly glanced over at Sakura. "Raikiri!" He arm lashed out, just as a blur appeared before him. His arm came in contact with a body, going straight through as well. _

_Blood ran down Kakashi's arm as he stared at the person in front him. A small smile looked back at him before the person's head dropped and the body went limp._

End Flashback

Kakashi stared at his hands as if he could still feel the blood that seemed to have permanently stained his hands. Haku had been bad enough, but this was even worse. His mismatched eyes focused on the memorial standing in front of him. He usually came here to sort out his thoughts. Today, however, it didn't seem to help. It might have been because of the new name added to the memorial just the day before. Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: This is my third fanfic so far! (and one-shot) I actually never thought that I would have written three stories in three days before. Don't expect one every day...please. I know I have been writing all depressing stories right now and killing off Sakura. I'm very sorry, I'm just in that type of mood. Especially when I'm listening to Evanescence's 'My Immortal' and Simple Plan's 'Untitled'. I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT hate Sakura. It just seems like something she would do. Also, I've been using flashbacks in 2/3 of my stories so far. It's really just because I'm too lazy to write out all of story and flashbacks are easier. Anyways, as usual flames are unwelcome but Constructive Criticism is welcome. Read and Review please!**

**-Silver-**


End file.
